A New Ending
by Liza Taylor
Summary: An alternate ending to Harry Potter... read inside for more info


The real ending to Harry Potter…

**This was just a quick little thing that my friend and I made up one day. We thought it was quite funny but you can be the judge of that. **

**Note: I don't actually support the relationships in this story but it wouldn't be funny without it. And if you don't know the anime Bleach or Deathnote or even anime in general some of it may not make sense. I might do another one like this in the future… only with Naruto instead…**

Harry got his wand ready. Around him, a battle was taking place. Hogwarts versus Voldemort. Harry and Voldemort were facing each other, just outside Hogwarts. Both had their wands out. Voldemort also had one of his hands in his cloak for some reason and Harry couldn't figure out why, but it didn't matter. All it mattered, was destroying Voldemort and bring peace back to the land and because he was the chosen one and all that he was the only person who could do it, quite odd really.

Harry shot some de-wanding spells at Voldemort but Voldemort used a shield spell to block them. "Is that the best you can do? You can't beat because I'm going to do something only a wizard wouldn't dream of doing!"  
"What?" challenged Harry.

"This!" Voldemort took a knife out of his cloak and threw it at Harry. Harry didn't have time to react before the knife went into his skin.

"UGH!!!!!" Harry fell to the ground, clutching the hilt of the knife. "I didn't see that one coming!"  
"Yes!" cried Voldemort, "Now I can take over Hogwarts! And then the rest of the world! And do other cliché bad guy things!" He turned away from Harry and headed for the castle. Harry knew he had only one shot to try to kill Voldemort and he would have to do something only a wizard wouldn't dream of doing. He gripped the hilt of the knife and yanked it out. Blood started squirting everywhere because a knife wound could do that.

"Hey Voldemort!" Harry threw the knife at Voldemort and despite the fact that he had never thrown a knife before it went through Voldemort's heart killing him instantly.

Harry turned over on his back and laid there on the ground. "My wound really hurts," he groaned, "Great."

He noticed someone suddenly appearing, standing over him. The guy had bright orange hair and was wearing a black robe and a huge sword was on his back. In fact how the heck is he able to carry it?

"Hey what's wrong Harry?" asked Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaping human from Japan who somehow appeared somewhere in England and is now speaking English.

"Oh hello Ichigo…. I'm dying unfourtuntly…"

"What! No! You can't die!" cried Ichigo, "What about us!?" He fell to the ground, "What are you doing!? You are the good guy! And less than 1 of the time the hero dies! I mean look at me! I almost died hundreds of time but I always pulled through… Hey why is that?"

Harry smiled, then said, "Good bye Ichigo! I have always loved…" Harry was gone.

"NOOOOOO!" cried Ichigo, "How could you Harry! How could you-Hey! Wait! I'm a Soul Reaper! I could go to the Soul Society and find- hey who the heck I am kidding! Kenpachi and Renji will try to fight me and Rukia won't leave me alone! She'll be going on about Hollows and Arrancars!" He drew his zanpakuto from his back. "I can't go on without you Harry!" Ichigo slashed himself with his sword. However since he was an anime character and since anime characters hardly ever die from sword wounds, it took a couple of slashes and a lot of bleeding for him to finally die. Then clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere and rain fell from the sky.

Ron, Hermione Draco and everyone else gathered around the dead bodies of Harry and Ichigo.

"Who the heck is he?" asked Hermione, pointing to Ichigo, "And what is with that hair?"

"HARRY!" cried Ron, collapsing in front of the dead Harry, "I can't believe it! You are dead! How could you leave me!?"

"Oh Ron," said Hagrid, "Don't worry you will get over it. He will be missed my all of us!"

"I won't!" cried Ron, "Harry was the only person I could ever love!" Ron grabbed Ichigo's sword and slashed himself. Since he wasn't an anime character he died right away.

"Oh on!" cried Hermione, "I'm the only main character left!" She turned to Draco, "Hey you want to get married?"

Draco shrugged, "Okay!" They skipped away and had three children shortly afterwards.

George on the other hand, found a black notebook on the ground with the words Deathnote on the cover. Because he was so traumatized by Fred's death, he moves to Japan and changes him name to Kira and tries to make a perfect world while fighting his arch enemy L and the real Kira.

Hagrid buries Harry, Ron and Ichigo under a tree and from time to time voices can be heard there of men bickering about who is Harry's true love…


End file.
